


Baking with two idiots.

by tonyzstarkz



Category: Barbie, Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Bisexual Ryan, Comfort, Confused Ken, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots, Ken Carson - Freeform, Lesbian Raquelle, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, but shes still lesbian like she should be, i love them, raquelle - Freeform, raquelle isn't really in the fanfic shes more of just mentioned, raquelle likes barbie, ryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyzstarkz/pseuds/tonyzstarkz
Summary: Barbie leaves the house to go to the mall and leaves Ken and Ryan alone with each other. What chaos will happen?
Relationships: Ken Carson/Ryan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Baking with two idiots.

“Ugh, Ryan, why are YOU here?”

Ken said, walking toward his love rival. Ryan rolled his eyes and put his hand on Ken’s broad shoulders.

“I’m here to see Barbie. Why else would I be here?” Ryan took his hand off Ken’s shoulder and patted his back, walking to the kitchen.

“You always wanna steal her from me, Ryan. Why? You won’t ever please her like I do!”

Why?

Why?

The reason is that Ryan wanted to be with her, hold her hand, serenade her with his singing skills while she sat on the couch willingly instead of being forced. He wanted to show her off to his friends and say that he was dating Barbie, the global fashionista sensation. 

But was that the truth? No. Of course not.

He came there to see Ken. He wanted Ken to be around him, annoy him, bug him, sit next to him, hug him. Maybe even cuddle with him. 

Sure he liked Barbie at one point. He admired her a lot, and he did have a big crush on her, but he noticed that sometimes he'd stop looking at Barbie to glance at Ken, who was dozing off or being stupid in the background. He liked Ken too. That's when Ryan realized that he might've been bisexual. He was weird about being bisexual though, he didn't know if it was okay or not since he didn't really know anyone else who also liked the same gender. He was afraid to be in a town where the only person who was into men and women was him. He didn't wanna be the odd one out. He stopped going outside more and stayed locked up in his room, confused about himself, wondering if he was just lying to himself. One day, his sister had entered her brother's room when he forgot to lock it and finally asked what was wrong. He told her everything, from realizing he started looking at Barbie and Ken, finding out he was possibly bisexual, and how he was afraid of being different, and his sister laughed and told him that she was a lesbian, and no matter what, she'd try to protect him. That made Ryan feel a bit better, and he no longer felt alone.

“Have you heard my singing skills? I’m sure I’ll please her!”

“You sound like a dying dolphin!”

Ryan turned around and was about to give Ken the middle finger till he heard high heels enter the kitchen.

Ryan turned around to see the pink obsessed blonde that everyone wanted to be with and be like.

Ryan did like her a bit, till he realized his feelings were fake and just so he can look into that loser's electric blue eyes.

“Heey Barbie!” Ryan said walking toward her. Barbie smiled and hugged Ryan while Ken stood there in awe.

How dare he try to steal his girl?

Ryan and Barbie stopped hugging and Ryan turned around and smirked at Ken, his hand on his hip and his guitar strap slowly sliding off his shoulder.

Ken groaned and pushed Ryan softly out of his way to put his arm around Barbie.

Barbie looked at Ryan with her big blue menacing eyes and smiled. “What's brought you here, Ryan?”

“I thought you and I could hang out for a bit, baby doll..” Ryan winked at her, mentally cringing at himself. He could feel Ken’s eyes stabbing into him like a knife.

“I’d love too, but I’m going with the girls on a mall spree today. Maybe you and Ken can hang out!” She put her left hand on Ryan’s shoulder and her right on Ken’s, patting them, and then grabbing her pink purse. She gave Ken a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Ryan twitch, and left the house.

“But, Barbie! What if you-”

“I’m alright sweetie!”

“But what if you need me to-”

“Bye!” She left.

She left the two men alone in silence, besides a couple barks and meows in the background from Barbie’s animals.

Ryan scratched the back of his head. Ken was feeling uncomfortable. He had to be alone with his enemy for probably the entire day!

“So..” Ryan broke the silence. 

“Yeah..” Ken choked out, his throat feeling like a desert.

“What do you usually do for fun instead of being a weirdo all day?” Ryan knew Ken was gonna yell at that.

“Well, I usually admire my car,” Ken said calmly.

He didn’t yell at him for calling him weird? Weird.

“Admire your car..? Don’t you have better things to do instead of being a loser?”

“My car is awesome, jerk off!”

“Show me it then. I wanna see it.” 

“Demanding much?” Ken said as he led Ryan to the garage door. He opened it and showed Ryan the green car Barbie and her sisters had made for him his birthday.

“Eh, not that bad to be honest,” said Ryan, walking over to it, kneeling down to glide his finger against the car. Ken ran over and slapped Ryan’s finger. Ryan turned his head towards him.

“Ow! What the heck?”

“Don’t put your nasty fingers on my car!” Ryan rubbed his hand at the part where Ken had slapped him.

“Jeez, it’s just a car..” Ryan said, knowing he was being a bit of a hypocrite. One time when Raquelle put her hand on his car he freaked out in public over it. He apologized to her on the way home.

“Just a CAR!? How could you even say that? Cars are just more than what you think they are! They have the ability to take you ANYWHERE!” Ken rambled to Ryan, who could honestly care less, but still listened cause he was bored.

“Yeah but so do skateboards, or maybe something called our LEGS,” Ryan emphasized on the word "legs".

“Oh yeah? Would you walk all the way to California then?”

“If I got paid maybe, yeah,” Ryan replied. Ken was about to burst until he heard one of Barbie’s sisters' voices run into the garage.

“Ken! Where is Barbie?” said Chelsea, wearing pigtails and a pink dress with the skirt down to almost knee-length. Her blonde pigtails were a bit messy looking due to probably running around the house or outside playing.

“Your sister left to go to the mall with her girlfriends,” Ryan told the younger girl. 

“Oh.. aw mann.. me and Barbie were supposed to make cupcakes! Homemade this time!” Chelsea said, putting her arms in the air at the end of her sentence.

“Aw, how sad, anywa-”

“Come on, Ryan, let's go make cupcakes with Chelsea,” Ken said, going towards Chelsea and grabbing her hand leading them both to the kitchen expecting Ryan to follow. Of course, Ryan did; He didn’t wanna be left alone in the garage like a loner.

Ken saw Ryan enter the kitchen and threw an apron at his smooth face. He laughed when Ryan got angry for no reason after putting the apron on. 

Ken noticed Ryan’s pink apron untied in the back and offered to help him. Ryan gasped and looked angry. 

“I don’t need your help, Kenny boy, I got it!” Ryan said fiddling with the aprons tie. Ken got embarrassed for Ryan, and just put the matter in his own hands and tied it for him. He noticed how stiff Ryan suddenly got.

Ryan was insanely red at the face. Ken was helping him with his apron. Ryan could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. The butterflies in his stomach were getting intense.

“Done.” Ryan’s apron tie was shaped into a cute little bow, which made Ryan embarrassed. He leaned against the counter in Barbie’s kitchen, relaxing after what just happened to him.

After putting some of the ingredients for cupcakes in the bowl, it was time for mixing. Ken looked through the cabinets till he found the mixer and handed it to Ryan.

“Why the hell are you giving this to me?” Ryan asked, confused. Why was Ryan supposed to help them make cupcakes? He had a crush on Ken and all, but he’d rather relax with Ken on the couch and put his head on Ken’s shoulder, not making a mess in the bright pink kitchen.

“Cause I want you to have a turn. Also, you’ve done nothing so far but look at Chelsea and I like a lost puppy.”

True, but he wasn’t staring at the annoying kid, he was staring at Ken more. 

“Ugh, whatever.” Ryan plugged the mixer in and got to mixing. He was doing good, but he slowly started lifting the mixer up. Ken only noticed the mistake last-minute when it got everywhere, mostly on Ken though.

Ryan noticed what he did and started laughing at the blank-faced Ken. Ken could only blink while the younger sister started laughing like crazy.

Ken smiled a bit at the two (Mostly at Ryan) and scooped a clump of the batter off his face and threw it at Ryan, who paused and looked at Ken, getting a devilish grin on his face. He threw batter back and all of a sudden a food fight started happening in the kitchen. Chelsea ran out of the kitchen for some reason laughing quietly as the two older men fought with the cupcake batter.

They started tackling each other now, cake batter all over them, their shoes, hair, face. They were laughing like crazy. 

They heard the doors knob turn and they froze on the ground, Ryan on top of Ken, both covered in cupcake batter.

They heard the women enter the kitchen, gasp and giggle lightly. 

Ryan flung up, straddling Ken now and waved hello to Barbie, blushing. Ken was still frozen.

“I-It’s not what-”

“It’s okay, you two can clean this up.” Barbie smiled and left the room.

Ken was numb on the floor, he could still feel Ryan on him, straddling him and feeling Ryan on Ken’s member unknowingly. 

Ryan later got up off Ken's body and helped Ken up.

Ken got his senses back and groaned. “Now we gotta clean because of you!”

“Me!?” and they continued fighting.

They didn’t notice Chelsea was gone and was peaking at them on the other side of the kitchen’s archway. She smiled and continued peaking, covering her giggles at the silly remarks the two boys threw at each other

How lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on this website! i'm not the best writer but i feel like i did pretty good!
> 
> i'm thinking of writing a barbie x raquelle fanfiction now,,, should i?


End file.
